Permis pas permis
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Naruto semble absorber par la réaction naturelle qu'il a eu en voyant Hinata eclaboussé par Ino. hum. très réducteur.. dsl.. je suis toujours aussi peu douée pour les résumés... Hétéro. Yeoi NejiSasu . Lemon.


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Permis pas Permis

Série : Naruto

Genre : Hétéro, lime et yaoi

Couple : Naruto Hinata, ( fond Sasuke Neji )

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

pensées persos

( remarques auteurs donc de moi )

PERMIS PAS PERMIS

-Naruto nii-chan !! Viens voir !!

-Quoi ?!! Qu'est ce que t'as Konohamaru ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Konohamaru venait d'appeler Naruto, il était derrière lui au coin de la rue.

-Konohamaru !… Il fait trop chaud pour jouer..

Naruto avait raison, cela faisait longtemps que le village caché de Konoha n'avait pas eu telle chaleur, c'en était étouffant, jamais on avait connu été plus chaud.

Le petit-fils du troisième Hokage regardait par-dessus une palissade, une étincelle dans les yeux, presque un filet de bave lui coulant le long du menton.

-Qu'est ce qui te mets dans cet état Konohamaru ?

-Viens voir !!!!!

Konohamaru s'était accroché par les bras à la palissade trop haute pour lui, ses pieds étaient à au moins un mètre du sol.

Naruto arriva derrière lui et regarda par-dessus la palissade à son tour. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine, il sentit comme une chaleur dans son bas ventre.

Il attrapa Konohamaru par le col tout en lui couvrant les yeux.

-AA !! Naruto nii-chan !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Laisse moi voir !!

-Non mais ça va pas !!Petit voyeur va !!

Naruto mit Konohamaru à terre, le petit garçon regardait le grand qui fixait toujours ce qu'il y avait derrière la palissade.

-Et toi alors ? Qui regarde le plus des deux ?

Naruto avait les yeux grand ouvert, il ne pouvait les détourner. Ce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire.

Là, derrière, se trouvait Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata. Elles s'étaient lancées dans une bataille d'eau et étaient en très grandes parti trempées. Leurs vêtements collaient à leur corps et étaient devenus complètement translucides. Konohamaru regardait Naruto mais lui, ne l'écoutait pas.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé faire, il ne regardait pas Sakura mais Hinata qui se faisait arroser par Ino qui tenait l'arrosoir éclaboussant joyeusement son amie qui essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger.

Elles riaient toutes de bon cœur.

Naruto ne quittait pas Hinata des yeux, les trois autres filles n'existaient plus. Il était complètement hypnotisé. Il voyait l'eau coulée sur la peau et les vêtements d'Hinata, longeant les courbes de son corps. Une bosse commençait à apparaître à l'entrejambe de Naruto. Il réalisa la chose et se mit à rougir d'un coup. Konohamaru était toujours à coté de lui et le regardait devenir aussi rouge que les cerises qu'il aimait tant.

Naruto avait de plus en plus chaud, presque en sueur. Soudain il se retourna, Konohamaru, surpris, recula d'un bond, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un jet d'eau passa par-dessus la palissade et Naruto fut complètement trempé. Derrière lui, une voix se fit entendre. Hinata était venue voir si personne n'avait été arrosé.

-Aaa..Naruto !! Excuse-nous !! Ino ne voulait pas !! Elle a glissé !!

Naruto qui ne se retourna pas pour ne pas montrer à Hinata son visage cramoisi, ne dit rien et partit, suivi de Konohamaru qui lui criait de l'attendre.

Hinata resta seule, le regardant s'en aller. Naruto..

Naruto laissa Konohamaru à coter de l'école et rentra chez lui. Hinata était toujours dans ses pensées.

C'est bizarre.. Sakura ne m'a rien fait et je rougis à la simple vu d'Hinata….

Naruto se gratta le crâne, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

La nuit tomba et Naruto n'arriva pas à dormir, il se triturait l'esprit afin d'avoir au moins un indice concernant son attitude.

Le matin de la journée suivant, Naruto déambulait dans les rues, des cernes sous les yeux.

Il passa trois fois par le même chemin. Lee le vit traverser le pont pour la troisième fois. Intrigué, il l'arrêta.

-Naruto ?

-..Hein ?!!… Quoi ?

Naruto stoppa sa marche, il regardait Lee d'un air ahuri.

-Tien ! Lee !! Comment vas-tu !!Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu !!

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ca fait trois fois que tu me passes devant.. en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Naruto arrondi encore plus les yeux. hheeeeinn ???!! Mais…ça fait trois dois que je passe ici ??…

-Je … suis passé…ici.. sur ce pont.. trois fois ?

-Ben oui.. c'est pour ça… je me demandais..

Naruto raconta à Lee ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lee ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Ben quoi ?… Qu'est ce qui a ? C'est pas marrant !! Arrête !

-Naruto !!… t'es trop désopilant !!…

Lee éclata de rire, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Naruto, long à la détente, ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais il va s'arrêter oui !! Arrête de te marrer comme un idiot, ou explique-moi que je me marre aussi !..

Lee voyait Naruto bouillir d'impatience et se retint de rire. Il reprit son sérieux et mis une main sur son épaule.

-Je ne t'expliquerais pas Naruto, tu dois comprendre par toi-même.

-Mais.. t'as compris !!

-Ben.. c'est pas dur.. Tu comprendras bien à un moment.

-C'est pas juste !! Ca me concerne, t'es au courant mais pas moi, alors que c'est moi qui t'ai raconté…

Naruto faisait la moue, puis soudain il se rappela.

-Hé !! Mais t'es dans le groupe de Neji !! Lee ! Ne parle pas de ça à Neji !! Sinon je vais me faire trucider !!

Lee fit alors la pose du « nice guy » et promit. Naruto partit ; sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigeait vers la demeure d'Hinata.

Un attroupement se trouvait à l'entrée même de la maison de la famille d'Hinata. Naruto voyait aux yeux des personnes présente qu'ils étaient tous des Hyuga. On en voyait par moment partir dans différente direction. Naruto voulut se rapprocher un peu mais un homme le stoppa.

-Où comptes-tu aller ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Naruto vit Neji de loin et l'appela.

-Neji !! Qu'est ce que ce passe ? Il y a quelque chose ?

-Hinata a été enlevée cette nuit, une lettre a été déposée dans sa chambre, ils l'ont capturé.. elle est de la soké.. ils veulent le secret du Byakugan.

Naruto avait déjà décroché de la conversation, la seule pensée que quelqu'un ai put poser la main sur Hinata ou même voulu lui faire du mal lui fit bouillir son sang. Neji regardait Naruto, il avait arrêté son explication et le fixait. Le regard de Naruto avait changé, ses pupilles étaient devenues plus fines, ses yeux bleus avait pris une teinte orangée. Neji se surpris à éprouver une certaine crainte envers le blond.

Il recula, fronça des sourcils.

-Naruto ?

-Je vais les..

Neji ne put entendre la suite de la phrase, Naruto était parti en courant. Le brun retourna alors écouté les instructions du père d'Hinata.

Naruto se dirigeait vers la sortie du village, il plongea dans la forêt. Plus le temps passait, plus son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

Une heure passa, peut-être deux, Naruto courait toujours, voulant rattraper Hinata et son ravisseur.

Il arriva à l'orée d'un pré, ses yeux venaient de distinguer deux ombres de l'autre coter. Il les plissa pour mieux voir. Il en était sur, c'était bien elle. Hinata était ligoté, évanouie, peut-être même... Non il ne devait pas y penser, la seule idée d'y songer le pétrifiait sur place.

Il se jeta directement sur sa cible qui le vit arriver et qui se mit en position de défense, Naruto, ses ongles devenues griffes, fonça tête baissée sur l'homme, le percutant de plein fouet, le projetant contre les arbres, le rattrapant, le relançant. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

Hinata se réveilla alors, entendant les cris de son ravisseur qui implorait la pitié de Naruto. Le blond continuait de le frapper, les yeux remplis de haine, il frappait et frappait encore malgré le sang qui s'écoulait du corps de l'homme.

Hinata le regardait, puis se mis à parler doucement, d'une voix faible.

-Naruto.. Naruto….arrêtes ..il.. il n'est plus conscient.. Naruto..

Hinata continuait de parler pour attirer les yeux de Naruto qui regardaient toujours ses poings frappant la mâchoire cassée de l'homme qui avait kidnappé Hinata.

En un instant Naruto retrouva ces yeux bleus, ses ongles avaient repris leur longueur habituelle, Naruto se retourna et vit une jeune fille, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et continuait de parler, n'ayant pas vu Naruto s'arrêter.

-Naruto.. arrête... je t'en prie, ne lui fait plus de mal.. tu me fais peur Naruto !!.. je t'en supplie ! laisse le.. arrêtes….

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux, sentant quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras, Naruto avait défait les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière et s'en était servi pour attacher son ravisseur à l'arbre même si celui ci était totalement inconscient pour encore un bon moment.

Hinata se laissa envelopper par les bras de Naruto qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, il mit une main sur sa tête et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Ne pleure plus, il ne te fera plus de mal, je te protégerai.

La jeune fille surprise par le sérieux inattendu du blond ouvrit de grands yeux, marqua un temps d'arrêt, et jeta ses bras autour de son sauveur, éclatant en sanglot.

-NARUTO !!! J'AI EU SI PEUR !!! NARUTO !!

Naruto la souleva de terre, la tenant fermement. Il repartit en direction de son village, amenant directement Hinata à l'hôpital. Il alla ensuite prévenir Neji, ne pouvant toujours pas approcher la demeure Hyuga.

Le cousin de la jeune fille remercia Naruto et coura mettre son oncle au courant.

Par la suite, le blond voulut prendre des nouvelles d'Hinata, lui rendre visite à l'hôpital mais il ne put le faire, la chambre étant gardée par quatre membres de la branche familiale d'Hinata, Neji non plus ne pouvait la voir, ce qui n'aida pas Naruto dans ses projets.

Lee.. J'ai compris.. mais il faut que je lui dise..

Une semaine durant, Hinata dut rester seule, ne recevant des visites que de son père. Il ne voulait même pas la laisser voir Naruto malgré ses demandes. La jeune fille voulant le remercier comme il se devait.

Lorsqu'elle retourna chez elle, se fut escortée, l'héritière de la ligné de la branche principale devait être mieux protégée, son père l'avait bien fait comprendre. Hinata ne voulait pas d'une protection rapprochée, déjà timide, elle savait qu'elle le serait encore plus avec des personnes la surveillant tout le temps.

Un soir, elle se décida. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Lors du dîner, elle retourna dans sa chambre, pris un sac et le remplis d'affaire, elle arrêta sa main, réfléchis, regarda autour d'elle pour voir si rien ne lui manquais et stoppa son regard sur une petite peluche se trouvant sur sa table de chevet, un petit canard en peluche, un cadeau pour ses 5 ans offert par son cousin (renvoie à l'histoire d'un petit canard…). Elle l'attrapa et la mis dans son sac.

Prête, elle ouvrit doucement une fenêtre de sa chambre, et partit, sautant dans la rue et courant pour que personne ne l'aperçoive. Elle stoppa sa course quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans une rue près du bâtiment du Hokage. Elle vit une silhouette se dessiner dans la pénombre. Des cheveux ébouriffés, une taille un peu plus haute que la sienne ( on va dire qu'il est plus grand qu'elle.. ça fera mieux. )

-Naruto ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, Hinata vit la silhouette venir vers elle, la personne courait presque.

-Hinata !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? Protégé par tous les gardes ?

-Je.. me suis enfuit.. j'en ai assez, de toute façon père ne veut pas de moi comme héritière, il ne se préoccupe que du secret du Byakugan.

-Arrêtes ne dit pas ça ! Ca peut pas être vrai !

-Naruto ! Tu ne connais pas ma famille !!

Hinata venait de hausser la voie, le blond la voyait pour la première fois sous ces traits, elle était sérieuse et ne laisserait aucune remarque venir, elle savait ce qu'elle disait.

-Père ne me fait surveiller seulement pour que personne ne prenne le secret de famille, il sait que je suis faible et que je suis une cible facile.

-Hinata….

Hinata dans cet état, Naruto réalisa combien il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

-BON !! Et tu comptes dormir où ?

-Euh. Je pensais aller voir Neji, mais il va sûrement me dire de rentrer chez moi, de plus je crois qu'il est avec Sasuke ce soir..

-Ah… Ben si tu veux.. mon appart' est pas très grand mais je peux dormir sur le canapé.

Hinata se tourna vers le blond, elle fut surprise par la proposition mais enchantée à la fois, un peu inquiète sans doute mais elle accepta l'idée de Naruto et le suivi jusque chez lui.

L'appartement de Naruto se trouvait en hauteur, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était jamais entrer chez lui, s'avoua que c'était un peu normal mais en fut encore plus excité, rentrer dans l'univers de celui dont elle était amoureuse en secret ( enfin.. juste pour lui parce que tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte.. ) était vraiment une expérience à vivre. La voix de Naruto la sortit de ses pensées.

-C'est ici, tu peux attendre une minute dehors, euh.. c'est pas vraiment bien rangé et j'aimerais pas que tu vois l'appartement dans cet état.

-Oui, j'attends. Prends ton temps !

Naruto disparut alors, laissant Hinata sur le palier, elle entendit quelque bruit mais ne bougea pas, tournant la tête par moment pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vue. Je suis quand même chanceuse, tomber sur lui en pleine nuit.. et en plus il m'invite.. si seulement il avait les même sentiments que moi..

-Hinata ?

-Oui ? Ah ! Naruto , j'arrive !

Hinata rentra, enlevant ses chaussures, Naruto la pris par le bras, sa main chaudes contrastant avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre, je te prête mon lit cette nuit mais demain faudra quand même que t'aille t'expliquer avec ton père.. faut pas rester en mauvais termes avec lui.

-… oui.. tu dois avoir raison… Naruto…

Naruto l'entraîna dans le couloir qui faisait le long de son appartement, arrivant devant une porte qu'il ouvrit sans ménagement.

-TADAAM !! Voilà ! j'espère que tu dormiras bien ! Moi je prendrai le canapé , c'est juste dans le salon ! euh.. sinon…. La cuisine est à coter dans l'entrée et la salle de bain et tout ce qui va avec est en face de la chambre !

Hinata était entrée dans la pièce, regardant les murs où étaient affichés des poster et des photos.

-Je suis désolé Naruto, j'avais oublié…

-Hein ?

Naruto pencha la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Hinata qui regardait les photos.

-Je parle de mon père comme si je..…. J'avais oublié que tu vivais seul sans famille.. Excuse-moi.

-ah.. bah.. c'est pas grave tu sais.. je suis pas à ça près , et pis j'ai Iruka-senseî !!

Naruto afficha un large sourire pour rassurer Hinata. Il s'était assis sur son lit et regardait la jeune fille déambuler dans la chambre. si tu lui disais maintenant !! c'est le moment rêver! Mais si elle refuse !!? je fais quoi moi ? elle s'en ira et dormira dehors !!! oui mais d'un autre coter..

-Naruto ?

Hinata venait d'enlever Naruto à ses rêves, elle le regardait comme si elle attendait une réponse.

-Hein ? Ah oui ? euh… aaa.. Excuse-moi Hinata je ne t'écoutais pas..

-C'est rien, ce n'était pas important.

Un long silence s'installa, un lourd silence, pesant, aucun des deux ne savaient comment reprendre la discussion. Naruto se releva et se dirigea en direction de la sortie.

Hinata le voyant sortir, fit un pas dans sa direction et tendit le bras comme pour le retenir mais il était déjà partit.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber, laissant des éclairs apparaître par moment. Naruto était allongé sur le canapé du salon, il fixait le plafond. Il n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir, les éclairs illuminaient la pièce par moment.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter mais il ne se leva pas. Calme-toi !!.. c'est sûrement dehors Le bruit continua et un autre s'y ajouta ; c'était comme le son d'un tissu glissant au sol mêlé de pas légers. Naruto releva la tête et regarda par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Hinata se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, envelopper dans le drap qui lui servait de couverture. Naruto pouvait voir la blancheur de ses jambes ( la couverture ne couvre pas tout ), Hinata semblait un peu gênée mais elle se décida à parler.

-Ano…Naruto…

Naruto qui avait compris lui sourit ( pour une fois qu'il comprend vite quelque chose \/\/..)

-Laisse moi deviner ! T'as peur de l'orage . Viens, je te fais une place !

Hinata releva le visage montrant un beau sourire, comme si on venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Elle se rapprocha un peu du blond qui vit alors qu'elle ne portait pratiquement rien sous la couverture. Elle était en sous-vêtement avec un petit T-shirt lui arrivant au nombril. La couverture la recouvrait partiellement. elle doit penser que je ne vais pas remarquer puisqu'elle à la couverture

Naruto se poussa sur le coté du canapé de la place à Hinata. Le divan avait été défait, il avait autant de grandeur qu'un grand lit deux place.

Hinata se plaça à une extrémité du canapé. Naruto se trouvait à l'autre bout.

Un éclair se fit remarquer et le tonnerre éclata au même moment. Hinata sursauta et se leva d'un bond s'emmêlant les pieds dans la couverture. Elle tomba sans s'en rendre compte dans les bras de Naruto.. ( je vous assure ! c'est pas voulu du tout !! )

Celui-ci la rattrapa mais une fois bien calées dans ses bras, il ne bougea plus. Elle se tenait à lui, à demi-penchée au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle avait une main agrippée à l'épaule de Naruto, son bras contre sa poitrine. Hinata regardait Naruto qui la fixait. Il lui semblait étrange, il ne disait rien ni ne bougeait. Elle vit les lèvres du blond bouger mais aucun son n'en sortait.

-Naruto ?

Naruto essayait de lui dire une chose mais elle ne comprenait pas.

Il voulait se confesser, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait dire ces mots si simples.

Soudain il serra un peu plus Hinata ; dans ses yeux elle vit une lueur de déterminisme. Elle sentait les mains de Naruto se resserrer sur ses bras. Il l'attira à elle.

Hinata voyait ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes, il voulait l'embrasser.

Elle ferma les yeux et doucement, tout doucement, mis ses bras autour de cou de Naruto, laissant une de ses mains plonger dans sa chevelure.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, un éclair passa à ce moment précis mais Hinata n'avait plus peur. La chaleur de Naruto contre elle la rassurait. Elle sentait ses mains lui caresser le dos, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Naruto s'écarta, Hianta ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'écarta un peu plus pour laisser Hinata s'appuyer sur elle-même, mais celle-ci se rejeta dans ses bras, réitérant le baiser au grand étonnement de Naruto.

Ses yeux ouverts en grand ressemblaient à deux billes bleues. Il n'y croyait pas, Hinata venait de lui répondre. Il ferma les yeux et plaça ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, approfondissant son baiser.

Se relevant quand Hinata repris appuie sur ses pieds, Naruto remarqua qu'Hinata avait lâcher la couverture. Il rougit alors et sentit une bosse grossir de plus en plus à son entrejambe. Hinata se rapprocha encore plus de lui pour s'approprier son torse mais le remarqua et recula d'un bond, surprise pas la réaction naturelle de Naruto.

Ils étaient tous les deux gêné, ne sachant plus que faire. Naruto s'approcha un peu d'elle, se mettant dans son dos et posant les mains sur son ventre. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

Hinata se retourna, le gêne occasionné parti malgré une certaine protubérance restée. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, se réchauffant mutuellement, redécouvrant le palet, la langue de l'autre, savourent l'instant. Naruto commença à caresser Hinata qui tremblait sous ses doigts.

-Naruto… je….

-Excuse-moi.

Naruto recula, visiblement déçu mais il comprenait Hinata. C'était un peu trop rapide, même pour lui qui en avait très envie, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, s'écartant un peu plus d'Hinata qui se taisait, se tenant le bras d'une main.

L'orage avait cessé de gronder mais la pluie continuait de couler le long des carreaux qui vibraient à cause du vent.

Naruto se taisait, son énergie, sa vitalité avaient disparues. Hinata ne disait toujours rien, mais se rapprocha du blond et le pris dans ses bras collant sa poitrine contre son dos, posant sa tête sur une épaule de Naruto.

-Je t'aime aussi mais…tu sais.. c'est un peu rapide. Je pensais que tu avais des sentiments pour Sakura, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout…

-Moi non plus…

-Comment ?

Hinata relâcha prise et s'écarta du blond, elle ne comprenait pas la réponse de Naruto.

-J'ai compris que je t'aimais il n'y a qu'une semaine, quand tu as été enlevé. Mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, je devais te le dire ce soir. La semaine passée sans toi m'a semblé être une éternité…

( quand on sait ce qu'Hinata a attendu…\/\/…… heureusement qu'il s'y est mit…. )

Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto qui lui pris la main pour la déposé sur sa joue brûlante faisant parcourir à Hinata son visage du bout des doigts, il s'arrêta au bord des lèvres et lui fit un baise-main.

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et déposa sa bouche sur la joue de la jeune fille qui succombait petit à petit à la douceur de Naruto. Elle présenta ses lèvres à Naruto, laissant passer un filet d'air que Naruto recouvrit en passant un doigt sur sa bouche avant d'y déposer la sienne.

Nouveau baiser pour le couple tout juste formé mais pas le moindre, baiser passionné ; à présent sur d 'être fait l'un pour l'autre, ils n'hésitèrent plus lorsque leur langue s'entremêlèrent, jouant l'une avec l'autre, se bataillant gentiment.

Naruto parcouru le cou d'Hinata de sa main, il frôlait sa peau que personne n'avait jamais touchée avec autant d'amour. Sa main descendit dans le bas du dos de sa petite amie, la parcourant toujours délicatement.

Hinata, elle, avait engouffré son visage dans le cou de Naruto et y déposait quelques tendres baisers, étouffant par moment des gémissements lorsque le blond frôlait de sa main une partie sensible. Elle se cambrait inconsciemment, se frottant sans le vouloir au corps du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main sous son T-shirt, découvrant avec stupéfaction qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge.

Il remonta sa main et sentit ses omoplates, sa nuque, la naissance de ses cheveux ; il était passé sous son haut et l'avait remonté tout du long, ses doigts jouant à présent dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, l'autre posé sur l'une de ses hanches.

Elle, continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou revenant parfois au visage de Naruto, mais elle s'arrêta soudainement et recula d'un coup lorsque Naruto entreprit de glisser l'une des ses mains sous l'élastique de sa petite culotte

Naruto releva brusquement les bras comme pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas recommencer. Hinata revint se lover contre le blond.

-Je ne veux pas… pas pour l'instant..

-D'accord, c'est pas grave. Allé ! Faut se coucher !!

Naruto s'écarta d'elle et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire.

Naruto faut que tu te calme mon vieux !!… Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle me donne envie..

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Hinata s'était endormie dans le canapé, Naruto posa son verre sur la table et s'allongea au près d'elle, la prenant juste dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, nos deux amoureux furent réveiller par de grands coups à la porte mêlée de la sonnerie de l'entrée. Hinata sursauta, relevant immédiatement la tête alors que Naruto, lui, ronchonna, ramenant la couverture sur sa tête.

-Mmmm… non …. Je suis malade…

-Aaa….Naruto, lève-toi !! On sonne à la porte !!

-Hein ?!!

Naruto se redressa d'un bond, faisant voler les draps. Il courut à la porte en braillant qu'il arrivait et l'ouvrit, remarquant un Lee tout essoufflé et affolé.

-Naruto !! C'est Hinata ! Elle n'est plus chez elle !

-Hein ? Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveille ?

Lee surpris du ton que Naruto venait de prendre, se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux, montrant un air interrogateur.

-T'inquiète pas pour Hinata elle est ici, elle a passé la nuit avec moi !!

-Pardon… ? J'ai cru avoir mal entendu !!!

Naruto venait d'entendre une voix bien plus sèche et grave que celle de Lee, il avança un pas dehors et regarda sur le côté, Neji se trouvait juste derrière Lee. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux et affichait un regard menaçant.

gloups…

Naruto resta un instant immobile, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un pied dehors, il se redressa. Neji s'avança vers lui et entra dans l'appartement du blond sans y être invité. Naruto voulu faire entrer Lee qui repartit, faisant comprendre à Naruto que Neji allait sûrement vouloir être seule avec lui et sa cousine. Naruto inquiet de la tournure que pourraient prendre les choses, ravala sa salive et fit un signe de tête à Lee.

Pendant ce temps, Neji était entré, il se dirigea vers le salon, découvrant Hinata dans un canapé deux place en petite tenue, il rougit vivement et se retourna, laissant à sa cousine le temps d'allé chercher ses affaires dans la chambre de Naruto. Celui là même qui rentra dans la pièce juste au moment où Hinata l'avait quitté.

Il était sous les yeux de Neji ; des yeux vraiment menaçant, le visage de Neji n'était plus reconnaissable ; s'il l'avait pu, on aurait juré que le brun aurait envoyé des ondes empoissonées au blond sans même prendre le temps d'entendre le moindre mot de sa part.

-Je…….. ne lui ai rien fait

-ENCORE HEUREUX !!!!! MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI POUR L'AMENER CHEZ TOI !!!! EN PLEINE NUIT !!!!!!!!

-Neji calme-toi, enfin essaie, elle était toute seule, dans la rue, alors qu'il était très tard, j'ai pensé..

-TU AS…. PENSE ??….. AS-TU PENSE A LA FRAYEUR QUE SON PERE A EU CE MATIN ??? AS-TU SEULEMENT UNE IDEE DE

-ARRETE !!! Neji ! Elle va bien !!

Naruto essayait de rester calme pour ne pas énerver encore plus Neji, le brun lui criait dessus, mais rien n'allait changer l'affaire, sa cousine avait passé la nuit chez Naruto, et ça, son cousin ne l'acceptait pas.

Neji pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu et demanda posément a Naruto.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y essaie toujours.

-Tu… ne lui as vraiment rien fait ?

-Non…. Enfin…..

Neji ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, attendant la suite de la réponse. Naruto semblait réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait dire au brun ce qui c'était exactement passé.

Neji ne pouvant plus attendre une parole de plus, attrapa Naruto par le col de son T-shirt et l'attira à lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le brun parla clairement au blond.

-Ecoutes ! Si tu fais quoi que ce soit de mal à Hinata, tu peux être assuré d'avoir affaire à moi !

-NEJI !!!!! LACHE LE !!!!

Hinata avait fait son entré dans la pièce, elle était à l'autre bout du salon et affichait un regard rempli de reproche. Elle se dirigea vers Neji qui tenait toujours Naruto en grippe. Le brun se tourna vers elle avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur et leva le bras, obligeant Naruto à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais chez lui ?!

-NON !! JE N'AI AUCUNE JUSTIFICATIONS A TE DONNER !!!

-Hi….. na….ta….

C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait Hinata dans cet état, elle osait répondre avec assurance, elle criait même et de plus sur un garçon dont elle avait peur auparavant.

Neji, lui aussi surpris, relâcha doucement prise sans s'en rendre compte. Il regardait Hinata, étonné, presque blessé qu'elle lui ait parlé sur ce ton. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa cousine le traitait ainsi.

-Mais… je….

Hinata se rendit compte des paroles qu'elle venait de dire et rougis un peu, reprenant son attitude habituelle, elle était tout de même décidée, elle serait les poings, les bras tendus le long de son corps. Elle fixait un point dans le vide, et décida d'avouer à son cousin qui attendait.

-J'AIME NARUTO !!

Neji soupira et sourit.

-Non mais ça je le sais depuis longtemps tu sais.

L'atmosphère pesante de la pièce disparue soudain, Hinata releva le menton et interrogea du regard Neji, le blond, à côté, écoutait patiemment.

-Tout le monde sait depuis longtemps que tu aime Naruto, enfin.. à part Naruto lui-même…

-Que… ? Mais alors..

-Ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que tu ne sois pas venu me parler alors que tu avais des problèmes.

Hinata n'en revenait pas, son cousin s'inquiétait pour elle. Naruto, lui, était abasourdi par le fait que le brun soit si doux avec elle, alors qu'il aurait pu l'étrangler quelques secondes auparavant. il change vite de ton lui !….

Neji se retourna vers Naruto et afficha un regard noir, confirmant la pensée que venait d'avoir le blond.

Il le fixait mais s'adressa à sa cousine :

-Il ne t'a vraiment rien fait ?

-Je…..

Neji se retourna brusquement vers Hinata, ses cheveux giflant au passage Naruto qui ne put les éviter. Il réitéra sa question avec un peu plus d'insistance.

-Il.. ne t'as rien fait !!!

Neji serrait les dents, son poing serré comme pour contenir une colère prête à exploser. Naruto qui voyait Hinata gênée se dressa entre elle et son cousin, les bras ouverts comme pour barrer la route.

-Ecoute s'il te plait ! Nous n'avons rien fait c'est pas dur à comprendre !!!

Naruto vit le brun contenir sa colère, il savait bien qu'il avait vu Hinata en petite tenu mais ne comptais pas donner plus d'explication. Hinata regardait son cousin, cherchant un signe de pardon, elle avait l'air sincère et en quelque sorte désolée. Neji respira profondément, se tourna, montrant son dos au couple.

-Je vais prévenir le chef de famille qu'Hinata va bien.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter quelques mots.

-Naruto ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal et à ne pas abuser d'elle! Sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Hinata si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir.

C'est pas vrai… j'y crois pas !! moi, laisser passer ça comme ça…

Le brun laissa le couple seul, il savait qu'il avait été clair mais était toujours en colère après eux bien qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Naruto après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer, se tourna vers Hinata, lui adressant un sourire soulagé.

-On est toujours en vie !

-Naruto… je suis désolée… je ne pensais pas.. enfin je savais bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas mais…

Naruto voyant qu'Hinata ne savais plus comment s'exprimer s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, le resserrant très fort contre lui.

-Chut…. Laisse… Ca s'est plutôt bien passé tu ne crois pas ? Bon on va devoir y aller… J'ai pas envie de faire de mission aujourd'hui… Je veux rester avec toi !!….

Hinata, amusée par l'attitude de Naruto, l'embrassa après avoir sourit.

La journée passait tranquillement sans se presser, au grand désespoir de Naruto qui attendait de pouvoir revoir sa petite amie.

Sasuke lui sourit.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à me sourire comme ça ?

-Je suis au courant !!

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Pour toi… et Hi-na-ta !!

Sasuke semblait tout fier, comme un petit garçon qui connaît un secret que personne ne sait. Les deux garçons couraient derrière leur Senseï et Sakura, Naruto ralentit un peu pour pouvoir parler au brun correctement.

-Depuis quand tu sais ça toi ?

-Ce matin , c'est Neji, il n'avait pas l'air bien alors j'ai… enfin…. … il m'a tout raconté.

Naruto sourit, Sasuke venait de rosir, il s'était arrêté un grand nombre de fois pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait utiliser.

-Alors c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Hinata hier soir !! T'as passé la nuit chez Neji !!

-NON !! En fait c'est lui qui est venu chez moi…

Naruto éclata de rire. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il voyait Sasuke agir et parler ainsi, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Tu rigoles mais … tu sais… Neji n'a pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec toi.

Sasuke émit un sourire sadique, une étincelle dans les yeux. Naruto s'arrêta, imité par le brun qui souriait toujours.

-OHO !!! Vous vous dépêchez oui !!

Kakashi-senseï était loin devant, il leur criait de se pressez un peu en faisant des signes de mains.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin. Naruto voulait aller voir Hinata mais il passa d'abord chez lui. Quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. C'était Neji, il était adossé à la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux rivés au lointain.

Il remarqua Naruto puis se tint correctement sur ses deux jambes, plaçant ses bras le long de son corps. Il attendait que Naruto daigne ouvrir.

Le blond fit entrer Neji et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de se rappeler ce que le brun avait vu le matin ; il se ravisa et lui présenta une chaise.

Neji s'assit, suivi de Naruto.

-Je ne te propose rien, je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à tourner autour du pot.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Tu es là pour moi et Hinata ? Sasuke m'a parlé un peu ce matin pendant la mission.

-Oui, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé de ne pas être trop méchant avec toi.

Faudra que je le remercie !!

Naruto avait levé les yeux pour penser, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres ?

-Mais… je lui ai juste dit que j'essaierai.

Le visage du blond se déconfit soudain, il attendait…

Il savait très bien que quoi que dise ou fasse Neji, il resterait avec Hinata cependant il n'aimait pas qu'on lui crie dessus ou des choses du même genre.

-Ecoutes Naruto… C'est pas très facile pour moi de te laisser Hinata… mais faut croire qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose chez toi de plaisant, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais je te préviens d'une chose : Hinata est fragile et je tiens énormément à elle malgré les apparences. Si je la voie pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à cause d'autre chose que de sa naïveté, Sasuke ne pourra pas me retenir pour te protéger.

Naruto ne disait rien, il aurait bien aimé répondre mais n'en fit rien, il continuait à écouter Neji.

-Naruto ! Regarde-moi bien en face et dit moi que tu feras tout pour la rendre heureuse !

Neji était sincère, il était convaincu dans ce qu'il disait et avait de la détermination au fond des yeux.

-Je l'aurai fait même si tu n'avais pas été là tu sais.

Neji sembla satisfait de la réponse de Naruto, il échangea avec lui une poigné de main, comme pour signer un pacte, et repartit, laissant le blond faire ce qu'il voulait.

Naruto se rendit chez Hinata, il pensait ne plus avoir de problème mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il arriva devant la fameuse demeure.

-Que veux-tu à Hinata-sama ?

Un homme se tenait devant la porte, dressé de toute sa hauteur pour faire barrage.

-Je suis… venu la voir.

-Personne n'est habilité à la voir ! Retourne d'où tu viens ! Hinata-sama ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait et est donc consignée dans sa chambre. Elle n'a le droit à aucune visite.

-HEINNN ????

Naruto recula et s'éloigna. Il chercha une fenêtre où voir sa petite amie, mais entendit une voix. Elle chuchotait et semblait assez loin.

-Naruto ! Retourne chez toi ! Je viendrais ce soir ! Vas-t'en sinon tu auras des ennuis !!

Naruto d'habitude long à la détente, compris tout de suite et se retourna, fit un sourire exagéré au garde qui lui lançait un regard noir sans pour autant faire attention à la personne qui demandait à voir l'héritière de la famille.

Le soir venu, Naruto était chez lui, attendant, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir. ( c'est plus long que dans le salon )

Il entendit un coup à la porte et s'arrêta pour mieux écouter. Un deuxième coup ne tarda pas. Il courut alors à toute vitesse pour ouvrir ? Hinata était là, accompagné de son cousin et de Sasuke. Neji voyant le blond surpris s'expliqua.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seul avec elle, non ?

Naruto les laissa alors entrer à contre cœur.

-Oui mais moi.. J'ai qu'un lit deux places et un canapé deux places ! Comment tu comptes nous répartir ? Si t'es venu avec Sasuke ça doit pas être pour rien !!!

Neji et Sasuke virèrent au rouge cramoisi, se pétrifiant tous les deux sur place. Sasuke continua sur la lancé qu'avait commencé Neji.

-Et toi, alors ? Tu n'as rien préparé pour le canapé ! Tu pensais dormir avec Hinata ?!!

-Ben de toute façon ça a déjà été fait al

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Neji avait réagit au quart de tour ! Il avait lancé un poing dans la direction du blond qui le reçu directement en pleine mâchoire, faisant un vol plané sur la moitié de la longueur du salon.

-SALAUD !! COMMENT OSES-TU ME REGARDER EN FACE APRES M'AVOIR DIT LE CONTRAIRE !! J'aurai pas dû te faire confiance, Hinata viens on s'en va d'ici !!

Neji attrapa Hinata par le bras, la jeune fille était en train d'aider Naruto à se relever.

-Attends ! Neji ! Naruto ne voulait pas dire ça !! J'ai dormit avec lui mais nous n'avons rien fait !! Neji ! Ecoutes-moi !

Sasuke regardait la scène, il aurait voulu aider Naruto à raisonner Neji, mais ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner raison.

Neji se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit Hinata commencer à pleurer.

-Hinata !!

-Neji ! c'est pas toi qui ne voulais pas la voir pleurer !? Tu vois ce que tu fais ! Tu ne crois même pas ta cousine !!

Naruto s'était relevé, il s'était placé devant Neji lui barrant le chemin de la sortit.

Neji se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son attitude. Sasuke s'était joint à Naruto et lui barrait aussi le chemin.

-Neji, écoute au moins ce qu'ils te disent, Naruto n'est pas très responsable mais il ne mentirait jamais, s'il t'a dit qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, c'est vrai. Et puis de toute façon, elle est grande Hinata ! Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut.

-NON !! Je… suis responsable d'elle ! On me l'a confié !! Je dois la protéger !!

Sasuke s'avança de Neji et pris son bras, desserrant l'étreinte de sa main sur le bras d'Hinata.

-Neji ! Il faut que tu sois compréhensif avec elle ! Elle a le droit d'aimer !! Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était Lee ou Kiba !! Naruto est peut-être idiot mais il est sincère et prend soin de tout le monde !!

Neji venait de lâcher Hinata, il se sentait seul contre tous, il comprenait bien ce que disait Sasuke mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Naruto prendre sa place dans le cœur d'Hinata.

Il voulait continuer à compter pour elle. Hinata semblait avoir compris ce qui n'allait pas chez son cousin.

-Neji.. Tu ne.. Naruto est très important pour moi mais, tu resteras quand même mon cousin, rien ne vas changer entre nous deux ! Même si Naruto …

-C'est bon.. j'ai compris.. Laisse..

Neji recula voulant se mettre à l'écart du petit groupe de trois. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras comme pour le consoler. Naruto et Hinata les laissèrent un moment tranquille dans le salon.

Le nouveau couple s'était rendu dans la cuisine.

-Je ne savais pas ton cousin si proche de toi..

-Il ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il tient à moi comme un grand frère avec sa petite sœur , je ne veux pas lui faire de peine mais il doit comprendre.

Naruto essayait d'entendre les paroles des deux bruns mais ils étaient trop loin.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent.

-Curieux !!

Hinata sourit, taquiner Naruto était très amusant pour elle. Il fit semblant de bouder un instant et lui sourit aussi, la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent mais ne purent se toucher, Sasuke était entré dans la pièce, toussotant pour montrer sa présence. Naruto repris ses bras pour lui.

-Euh.. désolé de vous dérangez, Naruto.. Neji veut quand même rester ici cette nuit, c'est pas trop grave ?

-Mais non !! De toute façon vous êtes là donc autant rester !! Je vais préparer le canapé .

Naruto revint dans le salon, Neji était à la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Il ne se tourna pas vers Naruto pour s'excuser.

-Je suis désoler pour le dérangement, je ne m'y fais toujours pas.. Je sens que je vais mettre du temps d'ailleurs !!

Neji avait dit ces paroles en soupirant profondément, il connaissait Naruto et savait bien que sa cousine était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être préparé plutôt à ce qui était sur d'arriver.

-Euh.. je fais le canapé là.. mais la question des places n'est pas arrangée pour autant si tu veux pas que je dorme avec ta cousine….

Neji regarda Naruto, il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais fut couper par une voix venue de la cuisine.

-Hinata dort avec toi Naruto ! Neji est d'accord ! N'est-ce pas Neji !!

-Oui…

Neji avait baissé le menton, il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Naruto s'éclairer de satisfaction, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, il s'approcha juste de Neji et mit une main sur son épaule, le brun releva le visage, étonné par cette proximité.

-Fais-moi confiance !! Je ne l'obligerai pas !

-Je peux vous surveiller avec mon Byakugan de toute façon.\/\/.

Naruto ravala sa salive, il ne comptai pas obliger Hinata mais si elle l'avait bien voulu, il n'aurait pas dit non. L'idée que Neji puisse les surveiller freina un peu son enthousiasme.

Neji sourit en voyant Naruto marqué une pause sans bouger.

Sasuke et Hinata étaient présent dans la pièce. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son cousin, elle lui lança un mauvais regard, elle n'appréciait pas comment Neji jouait avec le blond.

Elle prit Naruto pas la main et l'emmena avec elle en disant bonne nuit aux autres garçons.

Une fois rendu dans la chambre, Naruto retrouva soudain la parole.

-Il peut vraiment nous observer ? Tu penses qu'il oserait ?

-Il le peut mais il ne le fera pas.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Oui et même s'il le fait, tant pis pour lui, je ne vais pas me retenir sous prétexte qu'il est sous ce toit.

Naruto était étonné de voir Hinata si contrariée. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens, faisait des allers et retour le long du mur de la chambre. Le blond restait planté là, la regardant faire les cent pas. elle est belle en colère.. … J'en découvre tous les jours sur elle ! J'ai hâte de tout savoir d'elle !!

-Naruto ?

Hinata venait de s'arrêter, elle regardait le blond qui souriait sereinement d'un air pensif.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Excuse-moi Hinata, tu me fais sourire, tu es belle en colère.

Hinata rosie, quelque peu gênée par Naruto, entendre dire qu'elle était belle n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue de son index.

-Tu es brûlante !! Ca te fais tant d'effet que ça que je te dise que tu es belle ?

-J'ai … Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit ça..

-Je te fais des compliments quand tu veux !! Je sais déjà quoi dire !

Hinata passa du rose au rouge, évitant de croiser le regard de Naruto. Le blond avait un sourire amusé, Hinata commença à rire, sa voix claire résonnait dans le cœur de Naruto et le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Hinata se blottit contre Naruto, lui caressant le dos de sa main, Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue puis échangea un baiser avec elle. Sa main se glissa sous son T-shirt et resta collé au ventre de la jeune fille, n'osant pas remonter plus haut.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant du salon, plusieurs même, la porte de la chambre n'était pas totalement fermée. Naruto s'écarta d'Hinata et se dirigea vers celle-ci, tendant l'oreille. Mais il n'entendit plus rien. Hinata derrière lui s'interrogea.

-Naruto ?… Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Attends là, je… je vais voir.

Naruto se glissa doucement dans le couloir, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il entendait comme des sortes de soupir. Il se colla contre le mur juste à coté de l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Il risqua un œil et s'immobilisa sur place. Sasuke était sur le canapé, à moitié allongé sur Neji. On pouvait entendre ce dernier poussé de petites plaintes accompagnées d'interminables soupirs de délectation.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à bouger, il écoutait sans le vouloir, il entendait le bruit des lèvres de Sasuke parcourant le corps de son amant.

Vous gêné pas !Puré… il vont saloper mon canapé !.. c'est pas vrai… ils…

Naruto ne réussissait pas à détourner les yeux, Sasuke se tenait à présent au-dessus de Neji, jambes de chaque coté de son corps, il guida le membre de son amant pour l'introduire en lui, poussant une plainte lorsque Neji entra en lui. Naruto voyait l'une des mains de Neji agripper les draps, les poings serrés, il commençait peu à peu à crier son bonheur, Sasuke ondulait son corps au-dessus du sien.

Naruto sursauta d'un coup, une main s'était placé dans son dos, c'était Hinata qui venait voir ce qui se passait mais Naruto l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait eut la possibilité d'apercevoir son cousin en pleine distraction avec Sasuke.

Il la repoussa vers la chambre, l'accompagnant, s'éloignant des gémissements qu'il avait put entendre quelques instants plutôt.

Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

j'ai bien fait de faire insonoriser toutes les pièces quand j'ai fait le plafond à cause d'Iruka-senseï et de Kakashi-senseï.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux au calme. Hinata et Naruto venaient de revenir dans la pièce. Hinata s'assit sur le lit, regardant Naruto, voyant une protubérance à un endroit précis de son anatomie. Elle détourna les yeux et rougis.

-Qu'est ce que.. les bruits.. tu as trouvé ?

-Euh.. Oui.. laisse ce n'est rien.

Naruto la voyant rougir se demanda ce qui se passait et s'en rendit compte, il s'assit à coté d'elle et croisa les jambes, gêné. Pour changer de sujet, bien qu'il aurait préféré ne pas lui dire, il expliqua le pourquoi des bruits.

-En gros….. ton cousin s'amuse bien…

Le visage d'Hinata rougit encore plus, elle regardait Naruto, les yeux écarquillés, choquée par la façon dont il parlait.

-Tu savais bien qu'il n'allait pas rester sage alors que Sasuke était venus aussi.

-… Oui ….enfin.. , je ne pensais pas qu'on me le fasse remarquer.

, tu n'as pas l'habitude de parler de ça ! T'es une fille, c'est mignon !

Naruto lui souriait. Hinata était toute rouge et fixait le mur. Le blond passa une main dans son dos et rejeta en arrière une mèche rebelle de la jeune fille qui tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour se coller contre son torse. Naruto resserra son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa langoureusement. Hinata passa une main dans la chevelure du blond qui lui commençait à la déshabiller, faisant voler son T-shirt à terre.

Hinata murmurait le prénom de Naruto à son oreille d'une voix douce, le blond caressait le dos d'Hinata, il arriva à l'attache de son soutien gorge et s'arrêta un moment, pensant à ce que Neji lui avait dit.

Hinata vit bien qu'il se freinait tout seul.

-Naruto ….?

-Non, rien laisse.

Naruto dégrafa alors le vêtement de sa petite amie gênée par sa semi-nudité, elle rougissait et avait mis ses bras devant sa poitrine comme pour la cacher. Naruto enleva lui aussi son haut et vint se coller contre Hinata qui passa ses bras autour du corps du blond. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, Naruto l'entraîna avec lui pour s'allonger sur le lit, il était maintenant tous les deux l'un contre l'autre.

Hinata était perdu dans des sensations inconnues, les mains qui la parcouraient étaient d'une infinie douceur contre sa peau, les frôlements des doigts de Naruto la chatouillait, elle se tordait de plaisir, se cambrant inconsciemment, elle avait placer ses mains dans le dos de son amant et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, arrivant au pantalon.

Son corps tremblait de plaisir mais elle réussit à descendre la fermeture éclair de l'habit du blond qui l'enleva avec son caleçon et se rallongea auprès d'elle qui avait gardé sa petite culotte. Naruto glissa ses mains sur elle, la parcourant, la caressant, il descendit son visage au niveau du ventre d'Hinata, l'embrassant par moment, léchant quelque parcelle de peau, ce qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il posait ses lèvres où bon lui semblait, la pointe de ses seins comme au creux de son cou en passant par la clavicule. Hinata gémissait, de petites plaintes s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Naruto descendit son visage à hauteur du bas ventre d'Hinata, continuant à embrasser sa peau sucrée.

Il prit le petit bout de tissu de chaque coté et le fit glisser doucement, prenant son temps, s'amusant des petits cris de jouissances qu'Hinata poussait.

Elle avait sombrée dans un plaisir immense. Il laissa tombé l'étoffe au pied du lit et remonta petit à petit la corps d'Hinata qu bout de ses lèvres et de ses doigts.

Elle sentait son membre dur et dressé sur sa peau.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour mieux ressentire le toucher des doigts de Naruto qui la parcourait.

Le visage de son amant était face à elle, il la fixait d'un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il était très sérieux mais aussi pensif.

-Tu… On y va ?

Pour toute réponse, Hinata pris le visage de Naruto entre ses deux mains et l'attira à elle l'embrassant, le resserrant de plus en plus.

Naruto la regarda puis s'introduit en elle, il sentit ses ongles dans son dos. Hinata avait fermé brutalement les yeux et s'était crispé sur lui. Une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant puis forma des vas et vient dans l'intimité d'Hinata.

La jeune fille sentait Naruto en elle; elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, un souffle chaud et quelque peu saccadé.

Il allait et venait, sa bouche se posant de temps en temps sur elle.

Hinata ressentait tant de sensation, elle poussait des cris de plus en plus fort, l'une de ses mains griffant le dos de Naruto, l'autre avait ces doigts entrelacés dans ceux du blond qui poussait de plus en plus fort, accélérant la cadence.

Hinata éprouvait des choses, tout son corps était parcouru de tremblement, les muscles de son amant se frottaient contre elle qui les voyait rouler sous sa peau tannée par le soleil.

Naruto ralentit soudain, faisant gémir Hinata, puis poussa un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il se déversa en Hinata qui se perdait dans un plaisir infini. Naruto se laissa tomber sur le côté, regardant Hinata reprendre son souffle. Il était aux anges.

-Neji peut me tuer, je partirai heureux !

Hinata se tourna vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, rapprochant son visage.

-Ah non !! Je compte bien recommencer !

Naruto lui sourit et tendit ses lèvres, embrassant Hinata, passant sa langue dans la cavité de la jeune sa qui l'accueillit avec joie.

Elle passa une main dans la chevelure du blond, puis la descendit à sa nuque, l'autre était posée sur sa hanche et alla caresser ses fesses rebondies, étonnant Naruto de son comportement.

Hinata rougissait elle-même, ne s'attendant pas à ça de sa part mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-C'est dérangeant ?

-Non, pas du tout.. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, en fait …. Tu es une petite coquine !

Hinata rougit encore plus sur ces mots mais n'enleva pas pour autant sa main.

Naruto, lui, avait entrepris d'embrasser Hinata dans le cou, trouver ses points faibles allait pensait-il être son passe temps favori.

La jeune fille profitait, se tordant par moment à cause des lèvres de son amant qui la chatouillait en certains endroit.

Elle se resserra contre lui, ses bras l'enserrant complètement. Elle voulait le sentir contre lui, respirer son odeur, sa poitrine se frottait contre son torse. Elle passa une jambe sur sa hanche et lui souffla un petit « je t'aime », embrassant et léchant par la même le lobe et le creux de son oreille.

Naruto se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur un bras, prenant la jambe d'Hinata qui se trouvait sur lui de sa main libre, la maintenant au même endroit. Il se rallongea sur elle, continuant à l'embrasser et à mordiller sa peau en divers lieu.

Hinata plaça son autre jambe comme la première, elle avait remarqué que le blond était prêt pour un autre « câlin ».

Ils étaient tous les deux sous les couvertures, Naruto, toujours sur Hinata. Il allait et venait lentement, amusé par les suppliques de la jeune fille.

Ses déhanchements étaient complètement irréguliers, Hinata gémissait, poussait de petits cris, elle murmurait le nom de Naruto. Celui-ci de plus en plus excité, accélérait ses vas et viens, Hinata se cambrait, ses yeux fixaient un point au loin, ses doigts s'accrochaient au drap dans le dos de Naruto.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Neji et Sasuke dormaient sereinement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se réveilla la première, elle s'assit sur le lit, Naruto, complètement nu, dormait sur le côté, montrant son dos à Hinata. Elle parcourut son corps des yeux et se glissa au pied du lit, s'arrêtant au niveau des fesses du blond pour y déposer un baiser. ( )

Elle s'habilla négligemment et se glissa dans le couloir sans faire de bruit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Des bruits s'échappaient du salon, elle entendait des voix parler. Elle se colla contre le mur dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille pour écouter son cousin et Sasuke discuter.

-C'est pas que ça me dérange quelle soit avec quelqu'un, mais c'est qu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé, elle avait des ennuis et elle n'est pas venue me voir, elle a foncé chez Naruto.

-J'ai pas compris ça comme ça moi.. C'est Naruto qui l'a trouvé dehors à pas d'heure..

-Oui, je sais.. Tu vas arrêter de le défendre ? T'es de quel côté toi ?!!

-Je veux juste te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire avec lui.. et c'est quoi ça ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de lui demandé ce qu'il lui avait fait !! Je vais finir par me vexer moi ! C'est à croire que t'es jaloux !

-N'importe quoi !

-Mais si ! Je t'assure ! Tu as vu comme tu as fait voler Naruto quand tu as su qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble !!

Hinata remarqua alors un temps d'arrêt. (en fait c'est Neji qui rougit , il est gêné de s'être énervé comme ça )

-Il a bien volé quand même , tu sais, je la considère comme ma petite sœur depuis quelque temps et … je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse une bêtise ou quelque chose comme ça.. J'ai pas envie que quelqu'un abuse d'elle, Naruto est un garçon, il a des hormones..

Un grand rire se fit alors entendre, Sasuke avait éclaté, il se moquait de Neji.

-T'es trop mignon, Naruto est pas doué avec les filles, c'est pas lui qui fera le premier pas..

Hinata rougit en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit là. tu te trompes un peu Sasuke mais je n'irai pas te le dire..

Sasuke riait toujours, Hinata risqua un œil dans le salon et le vit se tenant le ventre, le canapé avait été remis en place, les deux garçons étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Sasuke un bras derrière Neji, la tête un peu appuyer sur son épaule.

-Je sais bien ça.. mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je veille sur Hinata depuis que je suis tout petit, même si avant ça ne m'enchantait pas d'être au service de quelqu'un.. Je me suis rendu compte hier que j'étais sûrement un peu trop protecteur.

-UN PEU ?

-ARRETES !!!

Neji leva un poing comme pour menacer Sasuke, mais ce dernier pris son visage et l'embrassa, l'empêchant de riposter. Neji baissa son bras et le posa dans le dos de Sasuke.

Hinata recula un peu, gênée de surprendre les deux shônen ainsi. Quelque instant après, elle entendit Sasuke parler.

-Naruto va prendre soin d'elle maintenant, tu pourras t'occuper de moi !

-Ca t'arrange bien toi, cette histoire !

-Oui !!

Hinata avait compris au son de la voie de Sasuke qu'il était plutôt heureux de la chose, il ne cachait pas son contentement.

Soudain Naruto passa devant Hinata et entra directement dans le salon sans faire attention aux deux amants qui s'embrassaient sur le canapé.

-Salut vous deux ! Bien dormi je suppose !!

Neji et Sasuke s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, gêné par la situation, Hinata fit une entrée plus timide, soufflant tout de même un « bonjour » au passage, et rejoignit Naruto dans la cuisine.

-Tu aurais put faire attention ! Imagine qu'ils..

-Bonjour toi !!

Naruto n'écouta même pas ce qu'Hinata voulait lui dire, il l'a pris par la taille et l'amena à lui, l'embrassant tendrement pour lui souhaité la bonne journée.

A cet instant, Neji et Sasuke entrèrent dans la pièce, mais Naruto ne se dérangea pas et continua d'embrasser Hinata qui elle, rosit un peu en rompant leur baiser, mais qui resta tout de même blottit contre lui. Le nouveau couple ne comptait pas se cacher aux autres même si cela pouvait en gêné certain. Neji passa derrière eux, blasé par l'attitude du blond.

-Vous pourriez au moins prendre en considération le fait que vous ne soyez pas tout seul dans la pièce !…

Sasuke sourit, amusé de la gêne des deux cousins face à face et rejoignit le groupe à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Fin. Nana.


End file.
